


Alex, Potstickers and Alcohol

by thependoesnthaveanink



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, drunk!Kara, potstickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thependoesnthaveanink/pseuds/thependoesnthaveanink
Summary: Just read :)





	Alex, Potstickers and Alcohol

**" Are you really okay? "** Lena asks Kara for the seventh time. They were at L-Corp, more specifically in Lena's office. Kara had gotten into a fight with her sister that she wanted to forget. So in her "Kara outfit", she purchased a whole bottle of that drink that made her so drunk that time when Alex found her in the bar when she was trying to find Maggie, and immediately flew up Lena's office. In her Supergirl costume of course.

**" Kara, I think you need to stop drinking. "** Kara's girlfriend says to her with concern, but Kara answers Lena with a very aggressive disapproval.

**" No! "** She stubbornly says, drinking the alcohol that Kryptonians can only drink straight from the bottle. **" I still remember Alex's words. It still stings so I need to get it off! "**

Lena approaches her girlfriend and makes her put the bottle down on the coffee table before giving her a small smile. **" How about we talk about it? And every time you want to drink, you kiss me instead. "** That catches Kara's attention and her gaze falls on Lena's inviting lips.

She hiccups then looks at her girlfriend with her hazy eyes. **" But then that means we won't be talking. We'd only make out. "** Kara says in her innocent voice, making Lena laugh.

**" Touché. "** Lena pulls her girlfriend towards her and wraps her arm around her, Kara sighing in contentment.

**" She told me that I need to lay off... "** Kara turns from a drunk angry girl into a messy emotional one but Lena didn't mind a bit. She loves seeing Kara's different sides. The adorable one. The pouting one. The angry one. The seductive one (she likes that one the most). The emotional one. The giddy one. Lena could ramble about how much she loves Kara and she wouldn't mind if she talked for days.

**" Why? "** Lena asks, rubbing Kara's shoulder as she evaluates her and Kara's weight. No offense but Kara's heavy. Not in a negative way though. Maybe because she's the girl of steel?

**" Because it was too much. "** Kara sobs, sitting up again and climbing on Lena's lap so now she could stare at those gorgeous green eyes. Lena wipes Kara's tears with her thumb and smiles warmly at her.

**" It's okay baby. "** Kara's tears flow and she shakes her head again, her blonde curls everywhere. **" No! I can't lay off! "**

**" Why? "** Lena senses that it wasn't Kara they're talking about.

**" Because they're so delicious! "** Kara complains, wiping her nose while looking adorably cute in front of Lena's eyes.

**" What are? "**

**" Potstickers! "** Kara hides her face in Lena's shoulders, inhaling Lena's vanilla scent that she loved so much. It reminds her of puppies and babies and peace and other stuffs.

**" Alex told you to lay off with the Potstickers? "** Kara weakly nods, her eyes about to droop but then she remembers something.

She looks at Lena with a very serious look and Lena could feel her stare burning her. And it wasn't even the heat vision yet.

**" I saw you the other day. "** Kara tells. **" You did? Where? "**

**" In that restaurant near CatCo. The one with the pretty lights. "** Kara details, still staring at Lena's eyes then down to her lips. She repeats it but then she notices Lena was asking her. **" What? "**

**" I said, when did you see me? "** Lena asks. Kara scrunches her face again, making that bunched up face.

**" That bunched up face that you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup. "** Lena laughs then pinches Kara's cheeks. **" And cute. Super cute. "**

**" Stop changing the subject. "** Kara whines. **" Now I think you know and you're only trying to avoid the topic! "**

**" Okay. "** Lena stops laughing. **" Okay. "** Lena straightens her face. **" From a scale of 1 to 10, how serious are you about this topic? "**

**" 30.8. "** Kara says in a very serious face. The super was about to talk about the topic but then Lena laughs again. **" Lennaaaaaa. "**

**" Okay, okay I promise this is the last time. "** Lena holds out her hand and giggles for a bit then puts her hand down and looks at Kara's eyes again with a stoic face that reminded Kara of Lexa from that TV show.

**" I saw you with Jess. And it seems like you were having a good time with her. "** Lena tries to hide her amusement. Drunk jealous Kara is a very interesting sight to see. Her brows all wrinkled up, her lips pulled in a thin line, her eyes dead set serious. She definitely want to see more of Kara's drunk jealous side.

**" You do know that Jess is my secretary right? "** Kara gives her a peck and then nods. **" Doesn't mean you can't have an affair with her. "** Kara grumbles to herself.

**" ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HER? "** Kara's voice can be heard outside the door but Lena only finds it amusing. _' Let them hear. At least they know I have a very possessive girlfriend.'_ She tells herself.

**" No baby. "** Lena caresses Kara's red cheeks. **" I'm not having an affair with her. I'm not cheating on you. "** Kara breaths out but still not quite persuaded. **" Kiss me if you're really not cheating on me. "**

Lena giggles and complies with what Kara wanted her to do.

**" Promise me? "** Kara holds out her pinky finger after she pulls from their kiss. Lena looks at her lovingly. **" Promise you what? "**

**" That you won't cheat on me and you won't tell me to lay off Potstickers like Alex did? "** Lena's laugh rings through Kara's ears and she smiles a bit. She finds Lena's laugh addicting. She loves hearing it.

Lena raises her right hand and looks straight at Kara's eyes. **" I, Lena Luthor, promise that I will not cheat on Kara Zor-El and will not tell her to lay off Potstickers. "** Kara's eyes lighten at the promise and she kisses Lena passionately.

Lena kisses back, backs up on the couch while Kara sits on her lap. Lena buries her hand in Kara's hair, the other one rubbing Kara's back. 

Kara pulls back with her eyes full of love and adoration. **" I love you, Lena. "**

Lena's eyes brightens like the sun, her eyes turning greener. **" I love you, Kara. "**

They continue kissing until Kara's phone that was on the coffee table rings. Kara grumbles, something about she was about to slip her tongue in Lena's mouth which Lena definitely heard. She picks up her phone and answers it.

" **Hey Babygirl? "** Alex says carefully. She knows Kara's still mad but she thought that what they fought about was a little bit silly.

Well for her.

For Kara it means the world. It's Potstickers!

**" Hello Alex. "** Kara answers. Lena groans and gestures at her girlfriend to sit on the couch beside her. Her lap was getting numb.

Kara obeys, sitting like a good kid on the couch with her phone beside her ear. **" Look Kara, I'm sorry. I don't want us fighting like this. Where are you? "**

With her other hand, Kara reaches for Lena's hand and leans her head on the CEO's shoulder. **" Me too. I'm in L-Corp. Lena's letting me drink. "** Alex could hear Kara slurring her words. Lena, on the other hand, facepalms but continues rubbing her thumb on Kara's hand.

She likes it. Her hand fits between Kara's perfectly.

**" Can you pass the phone to Lena? "** Kara grumbles a no.

**" I'm still not done with what you said, Alex. "** Kara slurs. Lena giggles at that point because she knows Ranting Kara is about to come.

In 3, 2, 1.

**" Did you know that what you said hurt me?! Potstickers! Rao, Potstickers Alex. How could I lay off with those?! I love Potstickers! " Kara rants.**

**" I know, Kara but you're eati- "** Kara cuts Alex off.

**" No! Don't even finish that! I will never get enough Potstickers! Potstickers is life! And even if you don't buy me my favorite Potstickers from that restaurant, I know Lena would buy me my Potstickers because she loves me! "** Kara looks at Lena expectantly, and Lena lets out a giggle then nods her head.

**" She nodded her head Alex, that means she's gonna buy me my Potstickers! "**

**" Can you pass the phone to Lena now? "** Kara gives the phone to Lena and Lena puts it beside her ear. **" Agent Danvers. "**

**" Ms.Luthor. "** Alex says with an impassible tone.

**" What can I do for you? "** Lena asks, looking at Kara who chugs down the alcohol again. She gives Kara a stern look and the Super only whines.

**" Take care of my little sister. "**

**" Why? Are you going somewhere? "**

**" What? No. "** Alex laughs for a minute before it died down her throat. **" It just feels like she's seeking more attention from you than me these days and I just want you to know that I am putting my trust on you. I'm trusting you to take care of my sister while she's with you. That girl is very precious to me, Lena. "** Lena looks at Kara's pouting face. **" Don't let anyone hurt even the slightest bit of her hair because if someone did, I'd hunt you and that person down. No one has seen me get mad, Lena. Not even Kara. "**

**" I will take care of her. I promise, Alex. "** Kara smiles goofily and rests her head on Lena's lap. The CEO caresses her girlfriend's hair while talking to Alex. **" That's all I want to hear Lena. "**

Lena was about to return Kara's phone to her but then she noticed, Kara was sleeping. **" Hey Alex? Kara's already asleep. "**

**" I figured. "** The two laughs. **" Tell her to call me in the morning. I'm sure she'll rant about how she's having the worst hangover in her life. "**

**" I will. Goodnight Alex. "**

**" Goodnight Lena. "**

The phone disconnects and Lena takes her time to stare at Kara's face looking up at her. Those eyelids hiding her favorite pair of blue eyes. Those eyebrows on fleek. Those long eyelashes that complements Kara's face. Those cheeks that burns bright red when Kara's embarrassed but Lena finds so cute. Those lips Lena would vow to kiss and no else's.

She shakes her head and figures Kara's position is uncomfortable so she leans down and gives her girlfriend a kiss. Seconds after, Kara kisses back.

**" I'd love waking up if that's your way of waking me up. "** Kara goofily says earning a laugh from Lena. Lena figured they should go home because it was nearly 11. But then... **" Lena, can we go and buy Potstickers right now?"**


End file.
